


Halloween Cards

by Cosmos_0n_Crazy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Funny cards, M/M, its just soemthing to chuckle about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_0n_Crazy/pseuds/Cosmos_0n_Crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a funny Halloween card that Evan found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you weren't expecting much, its still funny to me regardless of what ever you think.

Evan had gone out to the store for some last minute Halloween party supplies, the guys were coming over later and he needed to get the last bit of the food for their party. On his way down one of the aisles his eye was caught on one of the Halloween display cases, a card there seemed out of place and he picked it up, he paused opening up the card and reading the inside and he immediately grinned wickedly before placing it in his cart and walking off.

~-~

Later the guys came over, they all pigged out on food, while watching lame Halloween movies together and joking around the entire time. They were still all in the living room goofing around too, six hours later, three really bad Halloween movies and several beers later.

“Watch out!” Tyler joked throwing the couch pillows at Nogla. Evan was lounging on the love-seat by himself with a beer in one hand as the TV played another movie. Most of the gang had lost interest in the movies by now, and were currently messing around with each other. Delirious had gone to the bathroom a few moments ago and the couch was occupied by Mini, Tyler, a sleeping Lui, and Nogla. “The pillow monsters gonna get you!”

“Oye! Fuck off, will ya?” He caught one the the pillows and threw it back at him. Trying to keep Lui, who fell in a drunken sleep with his head in Nogla’s lap, still to not be woken up. Tyler tilted his head back and laughed as the pillow sailed over his head and smacked Delirious in the face as he entered the room coming back from the bathroom “Oh guys-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!”. Startled, his arms flung up and he lost his balance, he fell backwards and Mini looked over the back of the couch to see him. “He’s alright… I think”

Tyler was losing it, he could barely breath as Delirious pushed himself up, pillow in hand as he peered over the back of the couch “Who threw that?”

Nogla pointed silently to Tyler, who was still laughing and nodded. Delirious jumped over the back of the couch, pillow arched over his head to smack Tyler in the face “HA BITCH” Delirious laughed manically “TAKE THAT” He lept away, just as quickly and darting away.

Mini cupped his mouth to hold back his laughter and Evan snorted, watching Tyler heave himself off the couch to chase after him “GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH”

“I think that’s enough Tyler,” Mini called watching the two circle around the dining room table making grabs at one another for several minutes. “I think maybe it’s time to head home.” He cast a glance to the clock on the wall and Evan did too, it was well into the night to where it was early morning of the next day.

“Same” Nogla said, stretching his arms over his head, he gently shook Lui and tried to get him up.

“Fiiine” Tyler said giving Delirious one last lunge at before turning back to Mini and helping him grab their things.

 

Tyler and Mini were the first to leave, after Delirious taunted him again he was itching to chase after him again “Wildcat,” Mini was practically dragging him out the door “Com’on let’s go home.”

“See ya you guys later.” Evan waved them goodbye.

Nogla and Lui were next to leave, Lui was still sleepy and Nogla and Evan had to walk them to their car, He grinned and patted Nogla on the back as he slid into the driver’s seat. “Take care of him”

“I will, I will” Nogla chuckled as Lui had already fallen asleep in the passenger seat again. “It’s gonna be a pain getting him into bed, but I think I can manage.”

“You can always leave him in the car.” Delirious said as Nogla laughed “I’ll consider it”

Evan and Delirious waved goodbye as the two drove off, Evan turned back to the house and Delirious sauntered after him “Mind if I stay the night?” He yawned finally feeling sleep tug at his bones. “Not at all” Evan smirked and the two walked back inside.

 

~-~

 

The two were cleaning up the last of the food as Delirious said “Evan, what’s this?” He looked up to him holding the card from the store “Oh, I meant to give you that earlier, sorry bout that bro.” Evan set down his bag as Jonathan held it up “Can I open it now then?”

“Yeah. It’s fine.”

Eagerly, he ripped open the envelope, feeling Evan ease up behind to look over his shoulder. He pulled out the card and smiled. The front was a simple little house design which he read aloud “I think we should play Haunted House…” Jonathan opened it up and read the inside, his face flushing instantly and he felt Evan press a little kiss to the nape of his neck “Read it…” Hesitantly Jonathan stuttered out . “…It involves a lot of screaming and moaning.”

“Well, what do you say?”

Jonathan was grinning from ear to ear as he spun around, grabbing Evans hips and pulling him close, Evan kept his lips on Jonathan’s neck as he said “As long as I get to be a ghost and get inside you…”

Evan stops, he pulled back slightly to raised his eyebrows at him and Delirious threw his head back laughing. Grinning wickedly Evan murmured “If you can scare the pants off me…”

“Oh I can do more then that!” Jonathan wiggled his eyebrows and tugged at Evans arms, pulling him towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr Page: http://border-to-insanity.tumblr.com/


End file.
